Love is Sweet
by annashina
Summary: After the GMG There's A New Couple but they kept it a Secret . Will their's Secret be founded or not ? Want to know ? Read and Review . This is for you Crazy-Erin XD , I hope you like it! ON HOLD .
1. Chapter 1

**This story Is for Crazy-Erin XD ( Erin-san)**

**I hope you like it **

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false word .**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

Hello my name is Lucy Heartifillia , 18 years old . Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartifillia.

A Proud Fairy Tail Mage , A Celestial Wizard and Former Part Of Team Natsu.

Why Former?

Because after GMG , Lisanna joins Team Natsu . After 5 months Lisanna Joins , I decided to went out Solo . So , I told them I'll take a break from Team Natsu and started to do the Mission alone (Solo), The Reason were not because Lisanna it's because THEY ARE SUPER DESTRUCTIVE , expect Lisanna and me .

When I decided to went Solo mission , Lisanna felt guilty but I told her that it wasn't her fault and it's my decisions.

But , Natsu , Erza , Gray , Lisanna are still my friends . Specially Natsu , my best friend .

Well , sometimes I went to Missions with Team Natsu , Wendy , or With Levy-chan (With her Team , too).

Also , Since Fairy Tail win the Grand Magic Games Sabertooth became our Friend !

Surprise ? Shock?

Yeah , Same here . But the day when Sabertooth be ours friend was the most happiest day for me .

It's not because we became Friend it's something else , also it's not entirely Friend it's Friend-Enemies (Just like Gray and Natsu) .

_**Flashback**_

"_We're truly sorry for what we did to one of yours nakama" said Sabertooth Master , Jiemma ._

"_Yes...We deeply to you , Lucy-san I presume" Minerva said bowed to me . "No , It's okay and no honorifics please" I said . All the Sabertooth members included Master Jiemma and Minerva Plus Fairy Tail eyes widen . "What are you saying Lucy?!"_

"_She tortured you" "How can you forgive them so easily?" Protest the Fairy Tail members , I just covered my ears while the Sabertooth nodded their head and said "Y..Yeah" ._

"_Shut Up!" I shut them up .. All of them. _

_I sighed "I know what she did and I can feel she really sorry for what she did" _

"_B..But..." Minerva tried to protest my decisions ._

"_No 'But' " I cut her off. "At least , let me do you a favor !" She said eagerly . I shrugged. "..Hmmm..Then Let Yukino Join Sabertooth and Let's be friend" I smiled and hold her hands . Minerva eyes widen and she let out her tears "Yes , Thank you and Sorry" She sobbed . I smiled . Then , Natsu put his arm on my shoulder._

"_You know why we so mad at you ?" Natsu asked , "She's your Nakama , right?" Minerva answered ._

"_Nope , it's because Lucy is our precious Nakama and our Sun" Natsu Grinned widely . Minerva kinda sweat dropped 'It's the same as Nakama , just like what I just answered...' she thought ._

"_She's our Light when we're Sad or our heart consumed by our hatred or darkness , Her smile swept away our sadness , Hatred, even darkness" Erza proudly and suddenly said ._

"_Lucy is our Star , and She's just like a little sister to me " Gray said._

"_Lucy-san is our Treasure" Wendy smiled._

"_She's also Kind and Caring " Lisanna happily said_

"_Lu-chan is a great great ... no .. a Perfect friend , I f I were you Minerva-san , I will always be her friend " Levy touch Minerva shoulder.I blushed and sweat dropped at their sudden compliment , "What are you talking about suddenly .."_

"_But It's the truth" All the FT members grinned._

_My eyes widen and Smiled ._

_The guild (FT) smiled and talked about how great 'Nakama' with Sabertooth ._

_At Night Sabertooth and Fairy Tail partied together for the winning of Fairy Tail and also for the New Friend , Sabertooth._

_The Both Masters had drinking contest , included some of the sabertooth members and Fairy Tail members._

_As for me , I was just sat in the bar with Erza , Minerva ,Juvia , Levy , Wendy , Yukino(She haven't Re-join yet , but soon) , Lisanna ,Evergreen , and Mirajane . We had Girl's Topic is about GUYS/BOYS. _

_I got a lot of information from the Girl's Talk Such as , Lisanna loved Natsu , Wendy and Levy-chan had a crush , about Erza and Jellal relationship , Minerva thought of Boys in her guild , Evergreen started to like Elfman , and someone just confess to Yukino few days ago and Mirajane secretly dated Laxus!._

_And Only me left , They started to Matchmaking me . _

_They said , Me and Natsu but I denied it . Me and Gray , I denied it and Juvia almost killed me . Me and Sting , I completely Denied it ._

"_I hate arrogant bastard like him " I said and took a sip of my strawberry milkshake."Yukino with Sting is more perfect" .They Nodded this made Yukino face red , It can even matched Erza's scarlet/red hair._

"_What about Rogue?" Mirajane teased _

_I stiffened . The girls stared at me , _

"_W..What..?" _

"_What do you think about Rogue?" asked Minerva ._

"_Well , He's cute , Handsome , Strong , Quiet , And Smart I guess" I imagined Rogue's face ._

"_And~?" _

"_That's it !" I blushed . "There's must be more" Erza said . Minerva and the others nodded _

_I sighed , "I .. kinda ... like him" I mumble and wished they didn't heard it , _

_But I forgot that Wendy is a dragon slayer and She heard it ._

"_Lucy-san , so you like Rogue-san?" Wendy asked me innocently ._

_I can felt my face burned when she asked me that , with her Innocent face and voice._

"_NO , NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" I denied and left the Inn we're staying and where the Sabertooth and my guild currently partied._

_I ran and then bumped to someone , "I'm Sorry" I apologized _

_He gave me a hand "It's alright" , I took his hand._

_I bowed , when I about to left he grabbed my hand ._

"_..Lucy Heartifilia , right?" _

"_Ye..yes.." _

"_Where are you going in the middle of the night, alone ?" _

"_I..I just Take a Walk" Avoiding eye contact._

"_Then , Let me accompany you" _

"_What!?"_

"_It's not good for a woman alone in the middle of the night ." _

_I blushed slightly , Then he held my hand and started walking . _

_I can see his back ._

'_He's just like a shadow' I thought . _

'_Don't tell me .. He is .. '_

"_Rogue Cheney?" _

_He stopped and turned ._

'_His eyes , so Beautiful ' _

"_Yes , Lucy-san ?" _

"_Ah , nothing . Where were you taking me ? " _

"_and no honorific please , just call me Lucy" I added ._

"_You're going to know , just follow me " He said .I pouted 'He's so cold , But that makes him more cool and interesting' ._

_We walked for around 10 minutes._

_I felt annoyed ,_

'_Where the hell is he taking me?!' I thought angrily._

"_Hey " I broke the silent .He did not answered me . Then he suddenly stopped his track , that's made me bump into his back ,_

"_Ouch , don't suddenly stopped!" I rub my nose , "sorry , we're here" he said._

'_Huh , at least said before you suddenly stopped' I pouted , _

_I blinked , "uaah , This is so amazing!" I exclaimed . "This is my favorite place " He said ._

_I giggled , "Hey , what's under it?" I pointed at a gold plate that sticked to the Fountain. _

_Rogue walked and squat down , and read "It's a ancient writing" _

_I also squat down , "I can read that , hmm.. It's said 'Celestial Fountain' . I guess it's the name of the Fountain , no wonder it's so magical" I stood up . "Wait there's more , read it" _

_I read it until the end , "It said 'This is a Love fountain , If a couple drank the fountain water and it tasted sweet (for the couple) it means they meant for each other , if the couple drank the water and the tasted is normal it mean they were not meant for each other.' So romantic, right?" _

"_Yeah ...Lucy " he called . "Yes?"_

"_You know , Since the first day of GMG ... I have fall in love with you" _

_I blushed madly , "wha..what .. are .. you saying , R..Rogue" _

_He took a deep breath , "I love you , will you be mine and mine alone ?"_

_I was dumbfounded and blushing madly ._

'_Omg omg , did he just confess to me !?' _

'_What should I said!?' _

'_It's not like I didn't love him , I love him with all my heart from the tag battle day .. ' _

'_Breath in breath out' _

"_I .. I also love you , Rogue" I shyly said . Then , he suddenly hugged me and I hugged back ._

"_I love you , Lucy. " He kissed my cheek . _

_-Later-_

_We walked back to where Sabertooth and Fairy Tail currently partied . We walked hand in hand , we talked about our interest , about the guilds and we decided to keep our relationship secret for now . _

_In front of the Inn , we release each other hand and opened the door ._

"_Wow , What the hell is going on..." I scanned the room , Some were drunk , some were fainted , some dancing around , The Master talked non-sense to each other ( Makarov to Jiemma ) . _

"_..This place..reek of alcohol.." Rogue pinched his nose bridge . "I can't stand this place , " _

"_Well , what can we do to them.." I shrugged and yawned . "I'm so sleepy , I'm going to get some sleep . Bye " I gave him a peck on his cheek and went to my room with a tint of pink on my cheek ._

**End Of Flashback.**

* * *

**Lucy Pov , backed to the present 5/6 months . (Continue from the top)**

I stretched my body and walked out from the Train . "Let's see " I checked the mission paper .

Today , I decided to took a Job because my rent money is due in 2 weeks .

The Job Is pretty easy , Just need to collected some herbs in the east Hikari Village , Yamire Forest Plus the reward were 300.000 J also plus 1 _noir_ key! (A/n : Noir = Black )

'_Noir_ key ? . Never heard about that .' I thought and started to walked to the 'herbelactor'.

'Herbelactor ... where the hell is the place!'

"Damn it , I can't find the place . " I sighed . "Excuse me , do you know where is the Herbelactor?" I asked to the Villager. "Oh , Just walked straight and then turn right" She gestured , I thanked her and bowed then I ran to the place .

When I was about to tur right , A person suddenly appear and the person also running . The results were , both of us fell down . "Ouch.." I stroke my butt , "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" He said .

'You're the one who ran to me!' I thought angrily . "STING , COME BACK HERE!"

"YUKINO!?" I shocked , "Lucy-san..?" , We both shocked . 'Perfect timing!'

"Hello , Yukino . It's been a while " I smiled , "Yes , It's been a while Lucy-san" Yukino replied . "Hey , Yukino . Do you know about the _Noir_ key? " I asked , "I heard a little about the _Noir _key . It's like our keys , but it isn't summoned spirit . It seems a new Type of key , there's also 1 new type of key " She said

"Then , what kind of _Noir _key is?"

"Black key , and It summoned a Beast or Creature . It can be used by Holder type – only , But not every Key can be used by Celestial Wizard only some of it can be used by Celestial Wizard " Someone said . "It's been a while , Lucy"

"Ro..Rogue !" I felt wanted to hug him but our relationship were still a secret .

"Yeah , It's been a while . Anyway , how can you know about the _Noir_ Key ?" I tilted my head in confused .

"I heard it from..."

"Lucy-san , Do you know about the Diamond Key ?" Yukino cut Rogue was dumbfounded .

"Diamond key ? "

"Yes , do you know about it ? " She asked me eagerly .

"Well , I had heard about the Diamond key . It said the Key were made from Diamond , just like our key . Also , it said that the Diamond key can't be broken or whatever is that" I explained . "Well , that's , It must be very Rare . Anyway , Lucy –san have you got the Book I sent to you 3 days ago?"

"Oh , the 'Angel fall for the Demon' right?"

"Yes , have you read it?" Yukino asked , "Yes , It was very touching , I even cried reading that!" I exclaimed and hug myself . Sting scoffed , Yukino and me shot a glared to Sting and Sting hid behind Lecter and Frosch (A/n : Hiding behind a Cat... Smart...) Unknowingly Rogue also shot a glare to Sting and he (Rogue) joined Me and Yukino .We talked about books , Keys , Spirit , manymore.

**After about 2-3 minutes .Lucy Pov.**

"Yukino~~" Sting whined , Yukino pushed Sting "Shut up , I'm in the middle of talking something very interesting" Yukino said , "More Important than me , your boyfriend?" He whined again and kissed Yukino . I Just chuckled , "Oh yeah , What are you doing in here Lucy ?" Rogue asked me . "Well , I'm doing Job Of course . Well then , I going to meet the client first . Bye" I waved my hand , when I was about to took a step someone held my wrist . "Shall I come with you ?" He asked , "It's okay , Rogue . Also , you're with your Team . It will trouble them ." I smiled a little . 'Actually , I really want to . But , Yukino doesn't know about me and Rogue' I thought sadly .

"Just go , Rogue." Sting ordered him and walked away with his hand wrapped on Yukino waist , Yukino waved "Good Luck , Lucy-san". Then Sting smirked and waved away . (A/n : Sting know their relationship)

"So , It seems only us ." Rogue said , I nodded and hid my red cheeks .

* * *

**After Talked with the client , at east Hikari Village , Yamire Forest .Rogue Pov**

"Kyaa , Get Off Me !" Lucy Shrieked and Cried.

She tried to reach the Spider on her back.

'Ouch , That made my ears hurt a little'

I sighed , and went to Lucy's back and took the spider and threw it far far away . "Don't worry , The Spider not longer on your back" I calmed her down then I heard someone sobbed .

'Oh no ...' My face went palled but I still put my emotionless face . "..Are..you alright...Lucy?" I gulped and see her face , Her tears went down to her cheeks and chin . "..R..o..g..u..e..." She sobbed and hug me .

'It's only a spider , well a very disgusting one . But , I guess for a woman it's very very disgusting just like the other insect and whatever ' I patted her head with my right hand and put my other hand on her waist .

"It's okay , It's only a spider"

"For you , it's only a Spider!" She said , I sighed and keep patted her head until ..

I heard something groaned . I frozen , Lucy about to asked but she also frozen after she heard another groaned .

"Don't tell me it's the 'Scaled-Herb Beast' ?" she whispered to me , "I don't know , But I think it is . Who thought we do meet our target so fast than I imagined " I whispered back .

Then , I remembered we still on the same position.

I was going to broke the 'hug' but something jumped from the bushes , I automatically covered Lucy so she wouldn't get hurt .

I turned my head to see the 'Scaled-Herb Beast'

Lucy and My eyes widen .

It's ...

The Beast were ...

* * *

**I'm Sorry If it's took so long !**

**Because I was bust this month but I finally Free !**

**So 'Maybe' I can Update quicker , regularly , without any delay ! **

**And this is for Erin-san ! I hope you like it **** I wrote this used (trying) **

**Sorry for the Bad Grammar and False Words . Tell me : What do you think about this chapter !**

**Probably , This Stories will only update once in 2 weeks . **** Enjoy and Review ! Also , Read my others Stories :P .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter 2 !**

**Thank you so much for favorite+following and review !**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Rogue Pov**

Lucy and I were shocked .

The 'Scaled-Herb beast ' Were so Huge !

We didn't move an inch , The Beast eyes were big .

The eyes color were Black . Just Like a Rabbit but this one is very Big&Huge , But it had Scale around the back and Fur , The Scale color were Silver and The fur were White.

'If this beast isn't big , I want to take it home' I thought .

As my eyes scanned , Something caught my attention .

On top oh the Beast head there's some kind of Herbs , many kind of herbs .

"Lucy , What kind of herb the Client want?" I asked her whispering .

"Eh, 'Emerald herb' " She answer . "No , the description of the herb "

"Well , The client said the herb is very eye catching and the center of it is shinning" She said.

"I found it , It's on top of the Beast . It means we have to defeat it"

Lucy nodded and reach her key , "Open gate of the Leo , Loki !" She chanted a golden smoke appear.

Then , she took another Key "Open Gate of the Ram , Aries!" a pink smoke appear.

"You called , Princess?" Loki said

"I'm Sorry " Aries said . "Defeat that Beast !" Lucy command.

While The Spirit attacked and Lucy used her whip , I turn into a shadow and went to the top of the Beast , I took the Herb and deliver final Blow to the Beast "Shadow Dragon Slash!"

Then The Beast glowed , And turned into a Small and Cute Rabbit .

Lucy squealed , I wanted to squealed but I restrain myself .

'SO CUTE ! . Wait , where's Frosch ? ' I mentally squealed .

"Hey , Lucy do you see Frosch?" I asked her , 'How can I forget Frosch ?' I mentally slapped myself

"Frosch goes with Sting andYukino plus Lector ..."

'What ! . How can I didn't know . Damn Sting Idiot Virus is infecting me' I clenched my hand and gritted my teeth .

Lucy stayed silent for a minute and then she gasped .

"Don't tell me ... You didn't know ?!"

I shook my head "No " I said flatly . "Hahahaha...Rogue this isn't like yourself " she laughed as she caress the Beast that now a very cute beast.

I blushed , "Le...Let's go back, we need to go to the client and deliver the Herb" I said and took Lucy hand ..

We walked hand in hand , We talked and talked about what we doing this past 2 months thought we Oftenly talked throught Communication Lacrima . But , Sting always ALWAYS disturbing us . Well , sometimes.

* * *

**-At The Train stations-**

"So , How Minerva-san doing?" She asked me and tilted her head . 'She so damn cute'

"She's fine , Anyway What do you think of the _Noir_ Key ?"I Asked , She took the _Noir_ key and examined "Hmm...It's Pretty , I wonder what's this symbol mean..."

"Maybe It means the Type of the beast / the creature ... Ugh.." The Train started to move , I closed my eyes hoping to went sleep . But Can't .

Then I felt A hand on my head slowly put my head into something Soft , Fluffy , and had a very nice scent .

I inhale the scent 'It's make my motion sickness better a bit...' then a something started to caress my head and playing my my hair . "Just go to sleep , Rogue "

'Ah, It's Lucy..' I thought and I Felt my body relaxed and Not long after I felt asleep on Lucy's Lap.

* * *

**Lucy Pov , After 1 hour on the train .**

"Crocus , Crocus , Crocus Train Station"

I opened my eyes slowly , "Uaaah...I need to wake Rogue" I yawned .

"Rogue , Wake Up it's your stop" I shook him slowly , He groaned "Ugh..." and stopped up .

"Thanks Lucy" He said "It's okay" I smiled 'I wish I can spend time with him more ... '

"Well , then I'm going first . Be careful on your way back , Lucy and Don't let anyguys touch you..."

"Eh, What are you sayi..." He slammed his Lips to mine . I was surprised but yet I kissed him back . "Because , You're mine . Mine and Only. You don't want your boyfriend being touched by other woman , right?" He whispered on my ear . "Of course not" I mumbled . Then he smiled and patted my head , "Well Then , See you next time . Lucy , Love you. I'll call you tonight , okay?"

I smiled and fixed my hair "Okay, see you next time . Love you too , don't called after midnight , 'kay " , He smiled and went out from the train .

**At Lucy's appartement , Still Lucy Pov . At Night , Around 7 PM.**

"Finally , Home sweet Home !" I streched my body and look around and find no trace of any tresspasser . "Good , No Natsu and Happy or Team Natsu " I Humed and went to my study desk and put the _Noir_ Key .

'This Key had a Flower on the top, Maybe This Key Type is a Nature Or A Flower Type?' I thought as I examined , It's pretty much look the same as my Celestial Keys , Expect It's Black and the top of it was a Flower and the center of it had a red stone , A small red stone . And for the Lower Part , Is the same as normal key (A/n : Look In the manga Before Lucy's Keys Lower Part Change around chapter 1~so on) but it had Vines , Around it (A/n : Just like the 13 Key/Gate , Key were Black and Shiny~) .

"I will make contract later , Right Now I need to take a bath~~" I sang happily as I walked toward my dresser and took some pajamas .

After I took a quick bath with Plue , I step outside and I saw My communication Lacrima were glowing and There's Rogue name and face on it . I ran to the lacrima , "Hey , Take you long enough ." He said. I laughed shyly , "Soryy" I took the Lacrima and Put it on eh end table beside my bed . "So , How's the _Noir_ Key and what's that on your lap ?"He asked and raised a brow while eyeing Plue , "It's Plue , Don't tell me you forgot and about the Key , I haven't make a contract yet ." I pouted and Hug Plue on my chest .

"Hey, Rogue" I gulped 'I was so curious about why he knew the about the _Noir_ Key , I asked him once But Being interrupted'. "Yeah ?"

"Say , How do you know about the _Noir_ Key ?"I was fidgeting , "Oh , I know from-"

"LUCEEEEE!" Suddenly 2 Creatures Tackled me from my window and made me fell from my Bed , And I saw Rogue kinda sweatdropped . "Grr...Natsu Happy!" I hit Natsu's and Happy's Head .

"How many times I had to tell you , Use The Freaking door!" I huffed .

I went to the Lacrima , "I guess , We had to called it off tonight . Bye , Rogue" I gave him a sad smile , "Yeah , Afterall It's almost Midnight and don't let Natsu sleep on your bed" He whispered the last part . I just chuckled . 'Sometimes , He can be very possessive and overprotective' .

After that , I used my 'Lucy-Kick' On Natsu and Happy "How Many Times I have to tell you , Use the door , And It seems You two didn't understand a bit , " I Glared at them , A glare that even can beat Erza's glare . They became pale and sweating "So..Sorry , We Just Missed You .." Natsu Said avoiding eye contact , "I'm Happy you miss me But , You shall go home tonight "

"I don't wanna Luce . I want to sleep in your bed~" He whined , "Aye , Lucy Bed Is The Best!" Happy raised his paw . I shook my head , "You can't , How many times I had to tell you . YOU CAN'T SLEEP ON MY BED!" I said as I emphasized The Last sentence , They Pouted . "I Don't mind If it's Happy , But You Natsu , You can take the Sofa and that's Final If you don't want to go home" I crossed my arms .

"Fine, Fine . Damn You , Happy"

"Aye!"

'I should ask Rogue then tomorrow' I sighed And Go to Sleep With Happy.

* * *

**Hi!  
So How Is It ? **

**I'm Sorry If it's took so long **

**And Because I'm currently on School Holiday and I had Plan around next week , I'm Afraid I won't Update ! SORRY!**

**I Apologized for the bad grammar and false words.**

**Review , Please ? **


	3. Chapter 3 and AN

**Chapter 3 ! Yayy~**

**Thank You so much for favorite and following !**

**Sorry for the Bad grammar and False words .**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

It's been a week since the last mission that I did with Rogue and I still haven't got the answer !

When I was about to ask there's always something or someone interupted or Rogue on a mission . I felt myself getting desperate. So I decided to took a job near Crocus since Minerva-san suddenly called me yesterday , she said she had something to tell me and she wanted to spend time together with Yukino too also I can asked Rogue directly and we can spend time together .

'What a Luck , I have~' I thought happily . Oh , About the _Noir_ Key ...

I haven't Made contract yet .. It's Because I was super curious about from who Rogue knew about this Key and I eventually forgetting about this key .

I sighed .

"Why we keep this a secret for the first time ...?" I asked myself and closed my eyes tightly .

'Me and Rogue have been a couple nearly a year , When we can move to the next stage ?' I thought And Imagine Me and Rogue having a Kids , we became a family .

'That do be good'

I keep Daydreaming until My stop .

"Yosh , Let's finished the Job first then meet Minerva and Yukino!" I stood up and walked to the client place first with full of determination .

* * *

**After Finishing the Mission .**

The Missions Is pretty Easy , Just Need to Kill a Creature that like to do prank at midnight and the creature were pretty weak But , The Payment is good ! , Just to kill that Creature I got 170.000 J !

I walked happily and humming .

'Now , I should go to Minerva and Yukino'

When I was about to open the Sabertooth Guild door , I saw a familiar person .

It was Rogue! . I gasped , Just about time !.

"Ro-" I about to called him but I saw a girl hugging Rogue's arm and they were so close !

'Who is that girl?' I thought . I gulped , 'Don't tell me , He ... He cheated on me ?!' .

I decided to leave at it first , I opened the Guild door .

"Lucy , Finally you come . I Miss you so much !" Minerva ran and hugged me , Then Yukino came . "It's been a while Lucy-san" She bowed , "It's been a while too , Yukino , Minerva-san " I greeted them .

"Now , Don't wasting time . Let's Go to the nearby cafe !" Minerva said dragging me and Yukino out from the Guild and went to '_Hanami Cafe'_ . We sat at the corner and the waiter came to took our orders.

"Hot chocolate and Milk Cheese Cake Please , Please" I ordered .

"Coffee and Butter Chocochips cookies" Minerva said .

"One Iced Lemon Tea and Red Velvet cake , Please "Yukino said .

The Waiter repeat our Ordered once again and bowed then The waiter left.

After we finished ordered , I asked Minerva "Minerva-san , Why you called me to go here and you said you had something to tell me , what is it ?" . I saw Minerva and Yukino faced were kinda worried .

"You see , Lucy . around a week ago. After Me and Yukino finished shopping we saw Rogue , and he's not alone , He's with a girl " Said Minerva

"And The girl were hugging Rogue-san , and from what I see The girl have a Wavy Black Hair and she have a Grey eyes . Usually , Rogue-san doesn't like a woman that cling on him expect you , Lucy-san . And We kinda worried because when we asked him who is she , he seems had a trouble answering it, So we guess that maybe you know who is she " added Yukino .

I frozen , 'So you're saying that Rogue is cheating ?'

"Lucy ?" Minerva waved her hand in front of my face , "Ah , Yes . I think I saw that girl before I went inside your guild . She indeed have a Wavy Black hair down to her middle waist But I don't know the eyes colour " I said in a shaky voice .

I felt like my tears is threatening to fall , So I held back my tears .

"Lucy-san , It's not like He's cheating . Do You know her ? " Yukino softly asked , I kept silent then a minute later The Waiter bring ours Drinks and Cakes and a Cookies .

I Gulped , I griped my Skirt edge . "I..I don't know who she is " I felt relieved I can talk like I'm not going to cry . Yukino and Minerva stiffened .

"..Lucy , You Okay ? " Minerva asked in a very concerned voice . "Yes , Probably Rogue just didn't know how to tell us and Maybe He forget to tell us" I used my Fake smiled so they won't worried about me .

'Rogue , you're not cheating right ?' I thought .

'He's not that kind of person...right ?' I asked myself .

* * *

**Rogue Pov**

I heard Lucy voice but when I took a look at the voice direction there's no one .

"..Lucy.."

"So~" I looked to my left arm , "So?" I asked flatly .

"After that Rufus-san asked to meet up tonight at his place~!" She squealed .

"Just don't do anything ." I said . Her face redden , "What .. What are you saying , We .. We .. We..Rufus-san isn't a Perverted!" I scoffed .

"Unlike you , Rufus-san is a very Gentle Person and He isn't a pervert like you , Brother!" She Pouted

"I'm Not a Pervert , Rana "

* * *

**Finally Finish , I'm sorry this chapter is short . Anyway , Since now i'm a ninth grader / 9 grade . I Need to focusing on my school and study So I won't Update like usual . Maybe I can Update this stories like Once a Month but Hopefully no .**

**Anyway Please Support my other stories **

**Review , Please ? **

**Also , I have a friend of mine that I asked to draw my OOC/OC and she shared it on Instagram . So Probably if my new account of Instagram already finished / ready I can Post My OOC/OC and it's not my drawing It's my Friend drawing.**

**Instagram : annashina5 **

**Follow me I follow back Asked me everything I answer Drawing Drawn by Friends**

**Thank's **

**Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 , Thank You so much for supporting me !**

**I Love you Guys ~~**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words .**

**And Thanks for the reviews ! LOVE IT**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Rogue Pov**

I sighed , at how my Sister Acted .

She acted very very opposite of me .

My Sister Rana Cheney A very Cheerful Person Unlike me . I Just met her 3 months ago , so you can says she is My Long Lost Sister .

I was separate when I was 10 years old and she was 8 years Old , I thought I would never met her again . But , 3 months ago When I was in a mission with Rufus I meet her . I felt very Happy , I finally meet my long lost sister. I thought She already Gone , but now She was by my side . I'll Protect her Just like I protect Lucy .

LUCY!

'How Come I forgot to tell her in those 3 months Until Now ! , I Also need to tell Sting and the others So there's won't be any misunderstanding .' I sighed ,

Lucy Is Like My Own Life , I can't afford Lose her .

* * *

**On the other side , Lucy Pov**

'Rogue , You aren't cheating on me right?' I thought while walking towards the Sabertooth Guild with Yukino and Minerva.

"So , Why don't we have a Sleep over ?" Minerva said , Yukino clapped her hand and smile "That's a Good Idea , Minerva-san"

"What do you think , Lucy ?" Asked Minerva , It brought me back to reality "Ah , Yes . That's Wonderful "

We talked and giggled , Until

I bumped to someone and fall .

"Ouch" I rubbed my back , And the Person that I bumped also fall "Awww, It Hurts" She touched her back .

I Stood Up and bowed immediately "I'm Sorry "

Then , She Stood up and waved her hand front of her face "No , No It's okay . It's my fault to not paying attention "

Then Someone Called her , "Rana , Don't suddenly ran like that..." The voice went down .

I was shocked , Minerva and Yukino gasped .

"..R..Rogue..."

"Lucy " Rogue stated .

The Aura suddenly turn into a very uncomfortable .

'I should speak , But I can't .. I'm too afraid for the answer he might say ' I shuted my eyes and my griped the edge of my skirt so tightly .

"So , Mind to explain ?" Yukino said , Inside my mind I was very thankful to Yukino.

"Yeah , I really should explain to you . Especially Lucy . Actually , I really want to tell Lucy first but I kinda forgot . Let me Introduce you , Her name is ... " Rogue said as he lifted his hand to point the girl beside him but he got cut off by the girl .

"My name is Rana Cheney , Rogue Cheney Little Sister . I'm A Mage , My Magic is...this!" Rana said as she showing her magic attribute .

I examined the Thing Rana , Show .

"You're a .. Celestial Wizard!?" I asked with a hint of surprised , She giggled and shook her head .

"No , But it's almost the same as you . But mine is Summoning Magic . Well , Pretty much Summoning Beasts . Here , Let me show you " She took some of her Key , It was a Black key with a Cat's eye in the top of it (A/n : The circle top ... Like where the Symbol of Zodiac carved on the Zodiac Keys) .

'Isn't that _Noir_ Key ?'

"I Summon you , The Night's Eyes ! . Nilye !" she chanted

Then a little creature popped out .

It has Cat's ears on it's head , A Fluffy White Tail on the back , A Choker with bell on the neck , and it has a paired Adorable Cat's eyes , It's eyes colours is Brown with a little Yellow and Small lips with a cute paired short fang . It's also has a pretty sharp claws in the hand . Just like a Human dressed in a Cat's Costume ! (A/n : Age : around 7~13 , Height : the same height as Wendy)

And It's a _SHE_!

"You summon me , Rana~nyaaan~~~?" The Cat-girl doing a cat posed.

"Kyaa, Nilye It's been A long time~Nyaa~~~" chimmed Rana ,

And the two started to laughing .

Me , Yukino , Minerva Sweatdropped.

"Well , Nilye .I want you to Attacked them !" Rana ordered and pointed At us .

My eyes widened , "Rana , What are you doing !" Rogue exclaimed .

"Hm,You got some nerve aren't you . " Minerva said as she change her position into a fighting position .

"Are..You really sure?" Yukino said as she took out her Keys .

I gulped and readying my keys .

"I just want to test you friend and your so called Girlfriend . Now Don't intruptted , Brother. Nilye Attacked them !" She said shutting Rogue .

"Open gate of the paired fish , Pisces !" Yukino chanted .

And Pisces in Human form popped out , and started fighting with Nilye . While Minerva , Observing them .

"Huff, 2 Vs 1 . Ha , I Summon you , The Night's Beast . Darklish! " She took another _Noir _Key and summoned it.

This one , a Monster-like Body appeared .

It Has a Tail , Had a Bat-like-Wing , A Horns at it's head and Black and Blue Eyes (A/N : Like Monster in the SAO , In eps when Kirito revealed his Special Skill ,and Like Behemoth from Ragnarok , But this Monster sized is much more smaller ) And The Monster had a Sword strapped around It's Hip/Waist.

"What can I do for you , Master?" Said the Beast .

"Helped Nilye , Do whatever you want . Until I said to Stop" Rana said .

The Beast Nodded and ran to Pisces , "Uoo , Dark!. Nice to see you , again . Nyaa~~!" Nilye said as she gave Pisces a Kicked. "Hn , You too . Nilye " Said The Beast as he (A/N : It's a Men okay)Readying to punched the Younger Pisces , But the punch is stopped by Taurus .

"Moo,It's nice to meet you again, Darklish" Said Taurus ,

"Huft,It's Nice to meet you too again , Taurus" .

Taurus Took his Axe and swung it to Darklish .

Darklish dodged it and took His Sword and charged to Taurus.

Taurus Jumped back , Surprised.

"Taurus!" I shouted

"Hm , I guess My Summons Is stronger than You , Celestial Spirits!" Rana exclaimed .

A vein popped at my head .

"How dare you , Then I'll Show you that Celestial Spirits Is Strong too!"

I took an another key while Yukino took another key .

As for Minerva , I think she just decided to watch.

"Open The Gate of The Lion , Leo !"

"Open The Gate of the Snake Chamber , Ophiuchus"

"I'm Here , Princess " Loke Smirked and adjust his tie

"What do you want , Yukino ?" Said Ophiuchus In his Human Form .

'Wow , He's Look like Loke but different Hair Colour and It's has a Red and A little Purple Snake eyes and They looks like Brothers. (A/n : Like Gray's hair or Gaara's Hair from Naruto the Handsome Kazekage~ . It's up to your imagination among the 2 choices hair style)'

"Long time no see , Ku-chan " Loke smirked to Ophiuchus.

"Shut it , Leo . You know I don't like being called 'Ku-chan' , Call me Takuro and that's works to everyone here when I'm in this Human Form . Got it ?!" Said Takuro . Loke chuckled .

"Ophi-Takuro , Please . You know what to do " Yukino said , Takuro nodded and punched Nilye , While Pisces goes back to spirit world .

"Loke !"

"Yes , Princess" He said and charged to Darklish . While I sent back Taurus To Spirit World , "See you soon , Darklish. Mooo~~"

* * *

**Rogue Pov**

"Ugh...Wht the hell is going on?.." I shook my head and massaging my temple .

"Well , You can say It's Cat's Fight" Minerva said with her hand wrapped in front of her chest .

I scoffed .

"I need to break this so called 'Cat's Fight' " I ran my fingers through my hair .

"How?" Minerva raised a brow .

"I have an Idea , You Watch them . If things goes wrong or to Serious . Please Stop them ." I said Pleading a little , Minerva smirked "Owe Me?"

"Yes yes " Then I started to walked to the Guild .

Hoping That the Plan can go as I hope.

* * *

**Hello , Sorry for the lack of updates . as you can see from the summary I'm currently Holding this Story . But it doesn't meant I stop writing the chapters .**

**Anyway , thank you for the reviews , Follow and Favorites . I Love you guys .**

**Review Please?**

**Possibility Update : Unknown.**

**Status : ON HOLD yet ON-GOING.**

**Authors : Annashina .**

**IG : annashina5 **


End file.
